Haunted
by Bride of Lister
Summary: There was a house with a ghost looking for a lost friend, it was the wrong time for any interference. [one shot] SatoDai if you squint


Errr I can't believe I'm posting this. It's a writing folio piece from about a year back in English class (no need to tell Mr. Stewart that it's a fan fiction….)

Yep It short (one and a half pages) and rather OOC but I like it, so there!

I really don't own this, and Carla my friend owns herself…..

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, Daisuke watched the rain slide down the window pane. Satoshi wasn't talking, not any more "why did he have to leave me?" the doctors said this was a sign he was getting better, If this was sanity he didn't want it. 

Niwa Daisuke died on the 11th of August 1903 after a long illness, they said he just gave up, there was nothing that could be done.

The 10th of August 2003

Carla had just moved into the opulent mansion, she needed to get away from the crowds of reporters. The grounds were perfect, great cascades of flowers hung over the edges of straining flower beds "ah the sweet sound of silence" it was late so Carla went inside, changed into her pjs and went to bed.

As Carla slept a small boy wearing comfortable home spun clothes crept into the room, he had large innocent red eyes that perfectly matched his subdued red hair but the most striking feature about him were the large ebony wings that spouted from his back. As Carla shifted in her sleep the boy started and flapped his wings furiously, disappearing through the ceiling.

The boy sat on the roof, his wings tucked behind himself "another one?" he asked the air "Why now ?" he was obviously agitated "it could have been any other time but now. I just hope she won't get in the way."

He relaxed his grip on the roof and slowly slid through to the attic. The floor was littered with black feathers and in the middle lay a nest woven of thorny vines lined with a few feathers of the purest white. He curled up in the middle of the nest and slept waiting for the night to come again.

A man, no a teenager with hair of the palest blue was hunched over the body of a boy, crying. He looked up, his eyes were a strange shade of deep blue ringed with red from crying " He isn't here, this isn't him, where has he gone? Will you help me find him?" his voice was calm but with underlying panic "where are-" he let out an agonised scream as great snowy white wings pushed through his back stained with blood.

Carla echoed the scream from her nightmare as she woke up "you saw him didn't you?" it was an innocent voice, almost a child's voice. Carla swung around to see a boy with black wings perched on the end of her bed "who…?" Carla began "you are here on a very bad night, a hundred years ago I died in this room" and he faded away.

After a fitful sleep Carla got up and made breakfast. Over French toast she thought about the dreams she has had last night "it's probably the old house. I'm just not used to it yet" and took her coffee to explore the quiet house. Most rooms were empty but some had furniture that came with the house. One of the large sun rooms had many framed portraits covering the walls. the most prominent a portrait of the Niwa family, an older man with dark brown hair dressed in a suit, a young looking woman with a happy smile wearing a sensible dress and a frail looking boy with red hair wearing a suit that hung from his underweight frame. Carla gaped when she recognised the boy, he was the one with the black wings in her dream "I must have seen a picture of him in connection with this mansion" Carla thought and went to find somewhere to plug in her DVD player.

It was almost midnight before Carla got to bed only to be woken 10 minutes later by noises from the roof slipping on her ug boots she went to investigate.

Finally everything was set midnight was approaching and the circles were complete.

The attic had been transformed gone were the feathers and the nest replaced with a series of geometric circles carved into the floor. The broken window at the end let a small amount of light in falling on a painting of the blue haired teen. The first bell tolled and the charcoal winged boy ran to his position in the middle of the circle.

This was the time Carla chose to poke her head through the wooden trapdoor in the floor

Carla watched in mute wonder as the bells tolled and the energy gathered

By the 6th toll the energy began to filter into the painting making it glow with pulsing black light. A figure pushed through the canvas and stretched out its hand to the awe struck boy. Daisuke responded by slowly raising his hand to just touch the tips of the glowing fingers. the hand suddenly snatched him around the wrist and jerked him towards the painting "no! this isn't how it goes!" Daisuke shouted before being completely absorbed by the painting. The instant he was through all the light vanished leaving the attic buried in darkness. Carla cautiously raised the trapdoor and on shaky legs climbed up into the black space. The splinters from the carving in the floor dug into her feet and the wind blew cruelly through her hair but there was something she had to see. The painting lay on the floor, the blue haired boy was still in the same position but smiling and the red haired boy had his arm around his shoulders. Carla knew they were safe there.

Carla stayed in the house if only to try and believe what she had seen that night. She knew the black winged boys name now, after looking up the Niwa family history. The last generation was a boy named Daisuke who had died while young, it was said he had split personality disorder. The painting was hung in the sun room along side the family portrait. It was never exactly the same, some times they would be leaning on the edge of the frame appearing to be chatting and some times they would vanish for a few days leaving a "gone flyin'" sign. They never aged but Carla had to move house eventually before she left she took one last look, they were waving good bye.

* * *

yeah, shoot me. I'm better at drabble-y things. 

if the mood takes you- Review!


End file.
